


Day 11: The Christmas Play

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Play, Gen, How The Avengers Saved Christmas, M/M, School Play, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Peter get's cast in the school play and it's set to be the best play anyone's ever seen.





	

"Pop's! Pop's!" Peter ran through the living room to where Steve was stood cooking dinner. "Hey Pete!" He cried scooping up the youngster in his arms. "How was school?" He asked as Peter grinned brightly up at him. "It was great! We got our parts for the school play!" Tony came over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Tell him what part you got Peter." He grinned up excitedly at Steve before exclaiming. "I'm playing Loki!" 

 

Tony cracked up at the expression on Steve's face. It was frozen in shock, a stiff smile that looked more like he had wind than that he was happy and a twitch just under his right eyebrow. "Loki?" He finally managed as Peter wiggled out of his grip. "Yeah! Our new drama teacher wants to do something different this year so we're doing how the Avengers saved christmas! Loki tries to take it over so everyone's celebrating him instead of Jesus and Santa and stuff." Steve had no idea how to even begin feeling about that. 

 

"All the boys were fighting to play you guys and all the girls wanted to play Aunty Nat." He told them apparently unaware of Steve's inner turmoil. "What about you? You happy with your part?" Tony asked, more than aware that Steve wasn't going to be talking any time soon. "Yeah. It felt silly trying to play you guys." He said with a shrug. "Pop's are you okay?" He asked, noticing Steve expression and Tony had a sudden flash of panic that he was having an aneurysm or something. "Fine." He managed to squeak making them both laugh.

 

* * * 

 

"Rehearsals today was so funny!" Peter was saying as he and Steve walked through the door. "MJ and Harry were supposed to hug but they got really nervous and ended up headbutting." He was grinning as Steve shook his head and smiled. He'd slowly warmed up to the idea of the play. "Who are they playing again?" Tony asked as Steve pressed a kiss to his cheek in greeting. "Aunt Nat and Uncle Bruce." _Of course they are._ "You wanna hand running lines?" Steve asked. He was trying to make the effort after his mini meltdown when he'd first been told. 

 

Tony on the other hand was having a blast making Peter's costume for the play. Sure it had taken him a little while to master the sewing machine stuff but the rest of it was going well. Right down to the replica staff. 

 

"Yeah! I think I'm getting pretty good. I can remember most of them now." Tony smiled as he watched his two favourite people disappear into the livingroom.

 

* * *

 

"So how'd the dress rehearsal go Pete?" Steve asked as he got into the back of the car. Both he and Tony had decided to come pick him up today. "Really bad." He sighed as he flopped down into his seat. "I forgot all my lines. Bobby snapped the string on his bow and Gwen twisted her ankle during the fight scene." He looked utterly miserable. "It's okay Pete, the dress rehearsal never goes well, it's where you work out all the kinks and finalise things." Peter bit his lip nervously but nodded along with the reassurance.

 

* * *

 

"I feel sick." Peter groaned as they drove towards the school. It was the night of the play and Peter had been feeling nervous all day. "I don't wanna do this." He whined, his hand clutching at his t-shirt. "You're gonna be amazing Peter!" Steve enthused. "Yeah, it's totally normal to feel nervous. You've just got to use them to your advantage." Peter didn't look convinced but he didn't argue either. 

 

They pulled up in the parking lot, which was already pretty packed, and parked before heading inside. Pete headed off to go get ready leaving Tony and Steve to find their seats. The other parents chatted in little groups discreetly staring at the pair as they passed. When Peter had first started school here everyone had been all over them, people wanting to get in with the Avengers and single moms looking to score big time. The novelty had worn off after they'd both made it clear they weren't interested.

 

Tony pulled out the video camera as the principle stood up on stage and started to give a speech. "The others will kill me if I don't record this for them." He whispered making Steve smile as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. The lights went out and then Peter appeared in the spotlight, starting the first song. 


End file.
